Saving a Heart
by FirePrinceWolf
Summary: Yuri decides to break his accidental engagement to Wolfram and darkness looms over the kingdom. An Oracle wielder, whose power rivals even Shinou, attacks Wolfram. When the blonde is placed into a near death state, only Ken Murata can save him
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Analyzing

Ken Murata sighed as he walked briskly down the chiseled halls of Blood Pledge Castle, struggling to keep the thin smile on his face. The two were at it once again, arguing like an old married couple. However, other matters plagued the mind of the Great Sage. Matters that involved Shinou himself. That was nothing new. The Original King always found a way to get on the sage's last nerve. He had come to the castle hoping to relax, but…

"Yuri, you little flirt! Don't even try to get out of this one!"

"Wolfram, the poor maid fell! I was just helping her up, so calm down."

Wolfram had Yuri by the collar of his uniform, glaring daggers into the double black, who squirmed in vain. "Well good morning Shibuya, Lord von Bielefeld." Murata quipped and could instantly tell something was off. Rather than bite his head off for interrupting, Wolfram released Yuri and straightened his blue uniform and bowed his head respectfully.

"Good morning, Your Eminence." Wolfram said stiffly, before turning his back on the two men. "Please excuse me, I have border patrol to do this morning." Not looking back, the blonde Mazoku walked past the two and to the stables. He was truly glad that The Great Sage had shown up when he did. Wolfram was tired of the constant arguments between himself and his accidental fiancé. He realized a long time ago that Yuri did not share his feelings and probably never would. _I'll let him go_, he decided_ even if it's little by little. I'll always remain by his side as a soldier and nothing more. I will someday die in his place. I'm sure that is my fate. _With a small smile, Wolfram climbed onto his white stallion and rode off with his elite guards.

* * *

><p>Yuri sighed, turning to Murata who shot him a quizzical glance. "What's up? Normally, Lord von Bielefeld would be causing way more of a scene than that." It gave the sage a sense of mystery. Something he had been missing at the temple lately.<p>

"Hey Murata...?" Yuri started in a small voice, hiding his onyx eyes from his best friend. "I think I'm going to end my engagement to Wolfram tonight." Lately, Wolfram would start fights and then leave with a distant expression. The Demon King didn't wish to hurt his blonde companion, but he knew ending everything was better than clinging to a lie. There were still cries of "wimp" and "cheater", but it sounded forced rather than out of true annoyance or affection.

"May I ask what brought this on? You've been engaged for three years, why decide to break it now?" Murata pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. A glare caught on the lenses, concealing the boy's dark eyes. He knew that Yuri was unhappy with his engagement and was solely interested in girls, but he also knew the double black wanted to avoid hurting Wolfram at all costs. This turn of events was something he did not predict.

Yuri let out a small huff as the two continued down the hall. "Don't get me wrong, it's not because I hate Wolfram or anything. It's just..." He trailed off for a moment. It was hard enough telling himself this and having to tell Murata was more than nerve racking. "Well Conrad pointed something out to me last night. He said that Wolfram was trapped in this engagement as much as I was. That he's unable to withdraw because I beat him in our duel. Or rather, the Maou did." He stopped, debating with himself whether to go on or not. When he saw Murata's encouraging expression, he continued. " That's why, I think its fair for both of us to stop living in this lie and move on. Of course, I still want to remain Wolfram's friend, but I don't want to be tied down to him by an accident." He shot Murata a torn glance. "What do you think I should do?"

Murata glanced down, hiding his face from the young king. If Yuri wanted his advice, that's what he'd get. "Do whatever_ you_ think is right, Shibuya. But remember, you're deciding Wolfram's fate as well."

* * *

><p>AN: Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the first chapter. This is my first fic ever and its a pairing I feel has definitely been neglected in KKM. I'm open to suggestions so please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Seed of Chaos

Wolfram frowned, feeling the cool breeze on his neck. Today was indeed a very peaceful day. Almost too peaceful. The capital was way too quiet. There were hardly any people out, give or take the few merchants on the streets. Quite frankly, the ex-prince didn't like it. Too much silence always led to trouble. He turned to his second in command, Brendan. He was a fair haired Mazoku with violet eyes and impressive fire power. "Take the men with you and observe the outskirts of the capital." Wolfram said in a firm tone. "I will tour around the insides of the city."

"But my lord, it could be dangerous. At least keep some men with you." Brendan said pathetically, and he could tell he had just ignited the spark of Wolfram's temper. He gulped as his commander shot him a thunderous glare.

"Just who do you think you're talking to?" The blonde responded harshly. "I am perfectly capable of handling myself, Brendan." As if to prove his point, Wolfram clutched the hilt of his sword, challenging the soldier to question him again. "Now go."

This time without any protests, the soldier led the men away from his commander and to the outskirts of town. Wolfram huffed and released his sword, his free hand gripping the reins of his stallion as he took off into the city.

* * *

><p>Murata sighed tiredly, his hands cupping his face as he sat on the forbidden box known a Hells Fire in Frozen Land. He couldn't stop thinking about his earlier conversation with Yuri. The more he tried to push it to the back of his mind, the more he found himself thinking about it.<em> It is my sincere hope that you choose wisely Shibuya. <em>He thought firmly._ Or you can kiss your frail bond with von Bielefeld goodbye forever._

"Well now, you must be in incredibly deep thought if you_ still_ haven't noticed my presence." Shinou said with an owlish smirk as he walked into, what was technically, his hall. He could've laughed when he saw his sage jump slightly, sending him a sharp glare. Unaffected, the king smiled and sat on The Ends of the Wind, beside Murata. "Doe's my descendant truly intrigue you that much?" He asked with pure interest, having never seen the sage act like this. Excluding the time they fought the Originators, four thousand years ago.

"It's not like that." Murata answered quickly. Truth be told, when he first met Wolfram, the blonde reawakened old feelings of bitterness within the Great Sage. The ex-prince who was almost identical to Shinou, yet looked exactly like Rufus, brought back an ache of four thousand years past. "Surely, you must know that Shibuya wishes to end his engagement with Wolfram." It was a statement, rather than a question. Murata already knew how nosy the Original King could truly be.

Ulrike chose that moment to enter the Hall of the Great One and gave a small sigh. "Of course he knows. He's been peeking into the penumbra a lot lately." She said as if she were trying to scold the king. However, the blue eyed spirit shot her a serious glance. His playful nature seeming nonexistent. His whole attitude changing as his eyes grew cold.

"I will warn you now, my sage." Shinou started, shooting down any protests Murata could have given. "A darkness approaches and chaos will soon envelop _my_ kingdom. Unfortunately, I fear Wolfram may very well be at the center of this upcoming conflict."

This caught Murata's attention. "Just what was it you saw in the penumbra, Shinou?" He asked sharply. The king made a habit out of hiding things from him. Important things. However, it must've been pretty devastating if it unnerved Shinou that much.

"Ah, ah, ah." The blonde king reprimanded, his mischievous nature returning full blast. "I'm afraid there's no cheating, my sage. You'll just have to figure it out as you go." Shinou let out a breath of relief as Murata glared at him, but dropped the subject. The black haired teen huffed and stood from his position on the box. He walked out of the hall without another word to the Original King. The spirit didn't want to admit that he, himself, wasn't able to receive the entire vision due to an unknown force interfering with his power. He turned to Ulrike who blinked at him and frowned, also leaving the hall. Thus, Shinou's search for entertainment began.

* * *

><p>The woman gave a cruel smirk as she hid behind a deserted building within the capital, a black cloak covering her features. Slowly she pulled a masterfully crafted sword out of her cloak and held it in front of her, careful not to make any sounds. She eyed the person ahead of her as a predator would eye its prey. The fool remained unaware of her presence as she pushed her way forward. Finally, she would have her revenge on the aristocratic bastard for her suffering. This, she knew, would be Wolfram von Bielefeld's death day. "Say goodnight, you little brat." And she swung her blade.<p>

* * *

><p>Wolfram sighed as he walked through each street of the city, having decided to leave his horse a while ago. Nothing <em>seemed<em> out of the ordinary, but he felt an ominous air that he just couldn't shake no matter how hard he tried. Briefly, he wondered what Yuri was doing at the castle, but cast those thoughts aside. _I can't think about him, or I'll lose what little resolve I have left to annul the engagement._ So deep in thought, Wolfram didn't hear the approaching footsteps behind him.

"Say goodnight, you little brat." He heard someone say behind him. However, before he could react, he felt the cool metal run across his back. His blue uniform suddenly became a splash of crimson as he fell to the floor. He looked up desperately, searching for his attacker, but found no one. The metallic taste of blood filled his mouth as the blonde felt himself struggling just to keep his eyes open. The right side of his head was sticky with blood and his hair dyed a red color. _This can't be how it ends. I swore that…I'd protect Yuri…_He felt his eyes slowly begin to close._ Yuri…_

That was how Brendan later found his commander, unconscious and drenched in blood. What the Mazoku failed to notice, however, was the single tear that escaped closed emerald eyes.

* * *

><p>AN: Hello again. I hope you enjoyed chapter two. Personally I find this way better than the first chapter. I'm open to suggestions so please hit that review button and tell me what you think. A penumbra, in my story anyway, is the dimension between life an death. Oracle wielders use it to glance into either the past, present, or future.

Also, a special thank you to mofalle for their review. I do agree with you that the previous chapter was a bit short. However, I wanted it to have a kind of prologue feel to it. I hope you continue to read and enjoy


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I just realized I haven't done this for the past two chapters…oops! Anyway, I don't own Kyo Kara Maoh. If I did….*Grins evilly*

Chapter 3: The Poison of Memories

"But, how could this have…?" Yuri trailed off, his breath hitched in his throat. He stared horror stricken at Wolfram who was laying in the infirmary bed, unconscious. He drew comfort from the hand that rested on his shoulder. It was Conrad. The older man's face held a stony expression as he glanced at Wolfram's now frail body. The Demon King turned to Brendan, whose uniform was also drenched in Wolfram's blood. The poor soldier had carried the ex-prince all the way to the castle. "What happened? Tell me everything that you know."

Brendan stiffened at the hard edge that had entered his king's voice. It almost made him think it was the Maou, rather than Yuri. "I-I don't know how this happened. Lord von Bielefeld ordered us to split up, with only him patrolling the city. When we came back to tell him that all was well, this is how we found him." Brendan sincerely hoped that his answer would satisfy The Demon King.

"There's no doubt that whoever attacked His Excellency was using esoteric skills, and that's why the damage was so severe." Gisela said, continuing to heal the wound on Wolfram's back. She frowned, seeing that her healing power was having little to no effect whatsoever. She stepped away from the blonde and glanced at the group. His Majesty, Conrad, Gwendal, Hube, and even her father, all stood with worried expressions over the fallen blonde. "I'm afraid," The emerald haired healer said in a small voice. "That I cannot completely heal the wound. I've stopped the bleeding, for now, but Wolfram will continue to remain in critical condition until I can find a way to completely seal the wound."

"Wolfram will most certainly die from the blood loss, though." Everyone turned to see Anissana at the doorway, Murata close behind her. "There's nothing left to do, we have to put him in the freezing device."

At those two words, Gunter jolted. "No, you can't possibly mean that horrible thing." Gunter sighed dramatically and would have fainted on the spot had it not been for Murata's voice.

"I'm afraid we have no choice. Until we can figure out a way to help Lord von Bielefeld, This will have to do." The sage said sharply, glancing down at Wolfram's limp form. The blonde was pale and his lips held a tint of blue._ Esoteric stones couldn't have caused this._ Murata mused. Yes, something much more sinister was at work here, and he had a terrible feeling that Shinou's words would prove to be true.

The Great Sage turned to the two soldiers, one of which being Dacascos. "Take him to Anissana's lab, now." He ordered and the two extended a stretcher. Carefully, and with help from Conrad and Gwendal, the two successfully loaded Wolfram onto the cool fabric of the stretcher and whisked him away to the mad scientist's lab.

* * *

><p>Yuri peered down at Wolfram's now frozen form with a sorrowful expression. "Wolf…" He had had reluctantly told Greta what had happened to her other father and the young teen broke down into tears. After all, it was a mere three years ago that a similar situation broke out. Back when Shinou was possessed by the Originators and Wolfram's heart was the key to the Forbidden Box Hells Fire in Frozen Land. He sat here like this last time too, but, back then, Yuri felt as though he could hear Wolfram in the back of his mind, encouraging him in his own weird Wolfram way. But not this time.<p>

Murata stood behind the king in silence, observing Wolfram. Apart from appearance, the sage realized, Wolfram and Shinou weren't alike at all. Personality wise, Wolfram was an exact duplicate of his ancestor, Rufus Bielefeld. The stubbornness, the temper, the loyalty, every trait Rufus had was directly reflected in Wolfram. Shinou was a prankster, someone who got bored easily. In both life and love. Murata shook his head swiftly, he would not return to that time.

_Lord von Bielefeld you must live. Though he hasn't realized it yet, Shibuya needs you. You are loved by many people._ He blinked as Yuri stood and passed him. "I'll be back later." He said in a cracked voice and left the lab. Sighing loudly, the sage took it upon himself to kneel down before the device as Yuri had previously been doing. The blonde look at peace, even though he was very close to death. Murata monitored the area and made sure no one was around before carefully placing his hands slightly above Wolfram's chest.

"I may not be as skilled as Gisela, but it's the very least I can do." His hands began to glow a vibrant green and the healing magic wrapped itself around Wolfram's exposed body. The Mazoku's breathing became more even and the glow vanished. Murata panted and cleaned his glasses on his uniform jacket. When he returned his gaze to Wolfram, the soldier had a small smile tugging at his lips.

_Wait, his lips!_ Blue was slowly dominating the ex-prince's lips. Murata put a hand to Wolfram's forehead and quickly retracted it. Wolfram's skin was burning, despite the fact that he was in the freezing device. Murata briefly wondered if he should call Anissana, when the red haired woman walked through the door. "Lady von Karbelnikoff, his body temperature is…" He was cut off when the scientist pushed in front of him and to the side of the machine.

"My theory is that the blade used on Wolfram not only had Esoteric Stones, but was also dipped in a poison. What type, I am unsure." The woman said as she decreased the freezing device's temperature.

The gears in Murata's mind suddenly turned and he swore he could've kissed Anissana. "You're a genius Lady von Karbelnikoff." Before Anissana could respond to the sage's sudden outburst, the dark eyed boy ran out of the lab at a breakneck pace.

"You're welcome, I guess …?"

Murata dashed through the halls until he reached the library. He huffed for a moment, trying to collect his breath, and slowly pushed the old doors open. A creak resounded throughout the ancient room. The sage had always thought that this particular room felt eerie, but brushed those thoughts aside as he began to feverishly search the bookshelves. _It has to be here. There's no other place he could've possibly left it. _Murata thought, panicking as he could not seem to find the book he was looking for.

* * *

><p>Shinou smirked as he walked through his temple. He had decided to change the name to Shinou's Temple, rather than The Tomb of the Great One, considering that he wasn't exactly dead. He twirled a book in his hands with a self-satisfied expression on his face. The book, as it turns out, was actually a journal. Yes, it was the journal of a dear old friend who served both him and the Great Sage. His blue eyes flashed. He knew he was playing with the life of his descendant by keeping the journal, but he knew the sage would come soon. The Original King ran a hand through his hair as he approached his hall. He already knew who lurked beyond the closed mahogany doors. You could call it intuition.<p>

"To what to I owe this great pleasure, my dear sage?" Shinou asked as he walked through the door, tightly clutching the journal in his right hand. A glare passed over Murata's glasses as he approached the blonde.

"Give me the journal, Shinou." He said in a sharp tone. He just knew that Shinou was somehow involved in the journal's disappearance. He felt like chucking something at the Original King's head when he gave a coy laugh and an innocent smile. He was acting like Wolfram's life was just a game._ Then again, to him it probably is._

"Oh? And just what is it you're talking about?" Murata gave a low registered grunt and glared at Shinou.

"Do you really wish to forfeit Wolfram's life just because you're bored?" This, the sage could tell, caught Shinou's attention. "That journal can verify if my theory is correct and, if it is, could very well end up saving Wolfram's life." He wasn't lying as he spoke. That journal was truly Wolfram's only hope. He was startled as Shinou tossed the old book at him. He looked up at the ancient king in bewilderment. That was way too easy.

"Very well, do as you wish." Shinou suddenly gave an owlish smirk and Murata realized he has spoken too soon. "Tell me, why are you acting so concerned over the wellbeing of my descendant?" Murata knew where this conversation was going and quite honestly he didn't want to hear it.

"I'm not." He answered and opened the rusty, tan colored journal. It belonged to his old comrade Earhart Wincott, the ancestor of Suzanna Julia von Wincott. Earhart was a master of inventions much like Anissana, only Earhart's didn't blow sky high. He was also a master of antidotes and poisons. Murata mused in old times as he continued to flip through the aged pages, Shinou watching him intently.

"Here it is." Murata said as he finally found the page he was looking for. His faced held an accomplished expression. "Gift der Erinnungen, the Poison of Memories." The sage dug his nose further into the book. "Let's see, symptoms of this poison are high body temperature, lips turning a shade of blue, numbness, and…Oh no…" The sage trailed off, causing Shinou to look at him in alarm.

"What is it, sage? What does it say?"

"Loss of memories…"

* * *

><p>AN: Hello! I had lots of fun writing this chapter. I'm sorry if I confuse some people due to my habit of switching from the Japanese terms to the one used in the English Dub, I just like some things in one better than the other ^.^ I'd like to update at least once every few days, but school is making that impossible. But I promise I will update every week. Please continue to read and tell me your thoughts through reviews.

Special thanks to reviewers!

Rini: I'm glad you enjoy and want more! I hope this chap satisfies you.

Youknowwhothisis: Hey! I'm glad I could help with your rainbow situation…I guess? I know you're probably just messing with me like always! XD


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh and, sadly, I never will.

Chapter 4: The Scars of Yesterday Never Fade

Wolfram opened his eyes to darkness. He was falling, falling through a never ending black void. He felt so cold inside. No, in truth he couldn't _feel_ anything. He was numb. Numb to his pain and to the outside world. His vision was hazy and his eyes dull. "Where am I?" The blonde muttered into the darkness and, like he had expected, there was no answer. "Am-Am I dead?" Once again, silence greeted the ex-prince. A cruel smile made its way onto his blue lips. "So even in death I am alone."

Suddenly, his feet hit bottom and his whole body coursed with a searing hot pain. The darkness suddenly brightened and the soldier found himself standing in the middle of Blood Pledge Castle's garden. "Come on now Tess, don't be that way." He heard Yuri's voice call in an exasperated tone. Wolfram's eyes slightly widened. Yuri, whose hair was now shoulder length, was chasing a young girl, with the same raven hair, around the garden on this particular sunny day. "What did I do to get you so upset?"

Tess turned around and glared at the king with her brown eyes, not answering. "Yuri dear, what's going on over there?" Wolfram's eyes had officially widened to saucer like proportions. _Yuri dear?_ He watched as Yuri turned and chuckled nervously meeting the gaze of a beautiful brunette Mazoku woman. Wolfram's expression fell as he instantly understood what was going on. Yuri was married to that woman, and the girl was their child.

"It's nothing Maia. I'll handle it." The double black turned back to his daughter. "Tell me how I upset you." Wolfram wanted to look away, to escape this horrible nightmare. But he knew that one day this would happen. Once his engagement to Yuri was officially over, the king would be free to court whoever he wished and the soldier would be forced to just stand on the sidelines and watch. _But where am I now?_

He watched intently as Tess looked up at her father, tears shining in her dark eyes. "I can't believe you. How could you have just let Wolfram die like that?!" Wolfram froze and the numbness return. He was dead…? How did he die? He sincerely hoped it was protecting Yuri. However, he never got his answer as the image blurred and he was once again falling down the void. Could that've been a possible future? _I knew that this would happen, but it still hurts to watch…_ Deciding that his pride was no longer an issue, Wolfram allowed a fleeting tear to cascade down his pale cheek.

* * *

><p>Shinou felt his eyes widen slightly. "How could that be?" Though he had foreseen what happened to Wolfram in the penumbra, he didn't know the full extent of the poison's effects, due to the unknown power interfering with his concentration. This was no longer a game, his descendant's life was truly in danger. Even though he now existed as just a wondering spirit, Shinou promised he would to everything he could to protect the kingdom he worked so hard to build as well as Wolfram's life. A life the boy was so willing to throw away.<p>

Murata shot the king a concerned glance. "I don't know, but that's what it said and I highly doubt Earhart wouldn't know the effects of his own poison." He swiftly shut the journal and pushed his glasses further up his nose with his index finger. "This is definitely a problem. How did our culprit know how to make the poison? More importantly, what are they planning to do now?" His grip on Earhart's journal tightened as he clenched a fist. Why? Why did they target Wolfram? And what did they want?

"I will help you find your answers, my sage." Shinou offered, but Murata quickly shut his idea down.

"Oh no you don't. Whenever you try to help, things always get chaotic because you begin to slack off."

Shinou shot the man who was once his sage a glare. "I was not asking for your permission, my sage. Iwill not allow anyone to threaten the stability of my kingdom." He watched with interest as Murata lowered his head, his dark eyes hidden from the king's vision. It was very…_unusual_ to see the Great Sage behave in such a manner.

"Is that all your worried about? The Great Demon Kingdom?" Murata then looked up, shooting Shinou a sharp glare. "Don't you even care about Wolfram's life?"

"Of course I do. Do not mistake me to be as heartless as you were, my sage. I will do everything in my power to save the kingdom as well as my descendant. However, should Wolfram decide to throw his life away after all, his death will not be on my shoulders." The Original King said ominously, putting Murata on edge.

"What gives you the idea that Lord von Bielefeld would throw his life away?"

Shinou gave a mysterious chuckle. "Well, why wouldn't he. He is broken, sage. His heart is damaged beyond repair. Yuri wishes to end the engagement, yes, but so does Wolfram."

"What?"

"Think about it. Wolfram, who hardly trusts anyone, fell for Yuri, whose trust does not have to be gained. To give his heart away only to have it brutally stomped on. He's grown weary of it all. Do you honestly think he would feel any different having gone through such pain?"

Murata frowned. He knew the answer because he had been like Wolfram once and perhaps he still was. His original self, the Great Sage, had loved Shinou and had been the king's fiancé. He should've known, Murata thought, of the pain that would soon make itself known by being with an unfaithful partner.

Rufus Bielefeld was a trusty spy, but she was also a woman. Rufus had dressed as a man so that she could enter the battle against the Originators, later revealing that she was, in fact, female. This caused Shinou to take great interest in her. He winced slightly, remembering the night he walked into the king's room to find Shinou cheating on him with Rufus, who was unaware of their secret engagement.

Murata remembered the bitterness that swelled in his heart as he was asked to bless their son. A son who looked, and grew up to be, just like Wolfram. The only difference being that his name was Wolfgang. Stubborn and arrogant, but fiercely loyal, Wolfgang was next in line to take the throne after the untimely death of his father. A death that the sage himself had performed. Without another word to the Original King, Murata stalked out of the hall.

* * *

><p>Yuri sat at the foot of the royal bed and stared at the annulment document that rested on his nightstand. He couldn't sign it, not with Wolfram in this condition. His frown deepened, as did his sorrow, when he thought back to the arrogant pretty boy. He sighed as he realized just how lonely he was without the blonde. He had grown used to Wolfram's rants and, to be truthful, he missed it. He had grown to love the Mazoku as a best friend. That was why he wanted to break the engagement. It wasn't for himself, but for Wolfram.<p>

The king fell back on the bed with a loud thump and sheltered his eyes with his arms. He didn't find Wolfram a burden anymore and actually enjoyed his company greatly, but he didn't want to give the soldier false hope. Yuri wasn't as big an idiot as he appeared to be. He was well aware of how Wolfram felt about him. That was why he decided to break the accidental engagement off in the first place. Because the truth was, Yuri would never be able to return Wolfram's feelings.

"Don't hold back out of pity Your Majesty. That would be like adding insult to injury." Conrad said softly as he entered the king's chambers. He gave a small chuckle as Yuri shot up from the mattress and gave him a wide eyed stare. "Forgive me sire, I knocked multiple times but you never responded." He grinned as his Godson's face took on a familiar pout.

"Don't call me _Your Majesty, _Conrad, you're my Godfather."

"Sorry then, Yuri."

"And what do you mean add insult to injury?" Yuri inquired as Conrad walked over to him and picked up the annulment.

"I mean don't refrain from signing this because of Wolfram's condition, you know how he hates pity." Conrad said in a level tone as he examined the document. "Wait isn't this…?"

Yuri nodded. "Yeah, it Wolfram's letter from the time Waltorana forced him to go back to Bielefeld territories. I've decided to use this and sign my name in agreement." Yuri fidgeted with his fingers, his face becoming slightly pink. Conrad raised an eyebrow in both amusement and curiosity. "But now, I'd feel really bad for signing it, especially with Wolfram like this. I mean, we still don't know who did this to him or why."

"But Yuri, Wolfram would hate you even more if you stuck with him out of pity. He would feel that you think of him as weak." He gave a frown. "I'm sure that even when you tell him about the annulment, he won't hate you. Sure he'll be upset for a while, but I don't think he has it in him to ever hate you." Conrad knew that he spoke the truth. No matter how hard he tried, Wolfram could never defy, could never hate, Yuri. It was his greatest weakness.

Yuri gulped. "I hope you're right, Conrad. I wouldn't be able to bear it if Wolf ended up hating me because of this." The brown haired soldier gave a smile and placed a supporting hand on the king's shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it'll all be fine."

* * *

><p>Adelaide opened her eyes and once again found herself falling the black void known as the penumbra. Her dark hair spiraled around her as the different colored tiles appeared before her. There was a black one on the left, signaling the past, gray in the middle, representing the present, and white, pulling her towards the future. She feverishly tapped the white tile and soon everything around her went the same color.<p>

_He began running blindly. He had to find Yuri, he just had to. The blonde soldier cut around the corner of the bizarre rest house on his search for the Demon King. "I won't lose you," He muttered. "Not like this." He stopped when he heard soft grunts coming from the room just ahead of him. He readied his blade as he kicked the wooden door down. The sight that awaited him made his blood boil over in rage. Yuri was chained to a wall by metal cuffs that held esoteric stones. The double black was covered in fresh scars and blood trailed down the side of his slightly tan face._

_Adelaide stood in front of him, a whip grasped tightly in her hand. Yuri's blood decorated her face as she gave an insane smile. "Ah, Lord Wolfram," She purred. "You're just in time to see the magnificent execution of your beloved king." Wolfram stirred with anger as the hand that held his sword began to violently shake. He charged at the maroon eyed woman and she countered his blade with her own, slightly pushing him back. She gave him a glare. "Consider this your punishment for not dying like you were supposed to!" She cried and knocked the sword out of his hands._

_She rendered him paralyzed with an esoteric stone and smirked, returning her attention to Yuri, who slumped against the wall with a frightened expression. Adelaide flicked the whip above his head, making the double black flinch. "No Yuri!" Wolfram called as he struggled against his bonds. "Don't let it end like this. Show her your power. Show her the power of the Demon King!" He felt his strength begin to fade each time he tried to move._

_He had to save Yuri no matter the cost. He would never forgive himself if he just sat here and let the king die. "No…" Wolfram muttered angrily and felt his inner spark begin to expand. Adelaide turned to him with a startled expression, momentarily forgetting about the Demon King. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" He cried and shot a huge fireball from his hand, hitting Adelaide straight in the chest, making her fly back into the crumbling wall._

_The blonde stumbled over to Yuri, sword once again in hand. The king glanced up at him, his expression full of fear. "Don't worry," Wolfram said with a soft smile. "I'll get you out of here." He raised his blade and brought it down upon the chains, but nothing happened. He would have to melt them then. "Sorry, but you're going to have to wear those cuffs as temporary bracelets." Wolfram forcefully grabbed one of the chains and began to melt it._

_Yuri's left arm was free and the soldier began to work on releasing the other. He felt Yuri inhale sharply, but paid it no heed. There, Yuri's other arm was finally free. "Wolfram, behind you!" The double black cried._

"_What is it Yu-Ahh!"_

_Blood burst from Wolfram's chest as he felt a blade through his heart. It was forcefully pulled out, leaving the blonde to stagger. He slowly turned his head. Adelaide stood with a crazed look, her golden sword now drenched in Wolfram's crimson blood. "How cute, but did you honestly think you could beat me?" The Mazoku gave no response simply because he couldn't. He coughed, blood staining his teeth. "I really must go." The woman said with a proud smirk. "I wouldn't want your brothers to find me." There was a flash and Adelaide was gone._

_Wolfram swayed and Yuri caught him by the shoulders, gently setting him down on the stone cold floor. There were tears in his eyes and Wolfram realized that this time he could not be saved. "Wolf…why did…why did you come after me like this?" He asked brokenly. _

_Wolfram smiled, feeling his eyes begin to close. "What do you mean? Your my king, you wimp. And in the end it was all worth it. I'll die in your place, just like I've always wanted to."_

"_Don't say that!" Yuri shouted, tears now freely streaming down his face. "There's still time. Gwendal and Conrad are on their way."_

_Wolfram grasped Yuri's warm hand and smiled. "Don't." He said pleadingly. "Don't lie to me like that. We both know this is the end. Be a good king Yuri, and be happy…That is all I wish of you." He gasped for air. "Find a wife and have kids, and I'll be your guardian for the rest of time. That was surely my fate from the beginning." Wolfram felt his own tears slide down his cheeks as his body began to fail him. "Goodbye…Yuri…" His hand slipped from Yuri's and fell limply on the floor next to him. Wolfram von Bielefeld was dead._

"_WOLFRAM!"_

* * *

><p>Adelaide panted as her spirit returned to her physical body. She clenched a fist, a proud smirk resting one her lips. She would do anything to make that future a reality.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Hello my lovely people! This chapter honestly broke my feels, but as promised I will be updating a chapter every week. I hope you enjoy! As you know, I'm open to suggestions so please review and tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I don't own Kyo Kara Maoh and never will. Don't rub it in…

Chapter 5: The Antidote

Anissana shot Murata a sharp glance as she looked up from Earhart's journal. "Well, that explains why Wolfram can't be properly healed." She said, closing the journal and handing it back to the sage. That poison, Gift der Erinnungen, was unique only to Earhart Wincott, so Anissana couldn't begin to fathom how anyone could've gotten ahold of it four thousand years later. "But it still doesn't make sense. How could our culprit have known about it? Better yet, how could they have manipulated the exact ingredients?"

Murata sighed as he shook his head, peering down at Wolfram's frail body. "That's exactly what concerns Shinou and I." Came his slightly muffled response as his gaze shifted from the blonde soldier to the red headed scientist. "That idiot. He says he's seen what's to come in the penumbra, yet he won't tell me anything." He said in frustration, tugging at his slightly wavy locks.

"Your Eminence, am I correct to assume you've seen what the antidote is?"

The sage nodded. Exchanging one's memories for the victim's, it was the perfect plan for battle. No matter how close they were, in battle, a warrior valued self-survival above all else, and the sage was sure that to keep his own memories intact, one would leave his companion to die. Murata let out a trail of curses, wishing that Earhart wasn't as intelligent as he was in this particular situation. "Should we let the others know of this then?" He heard Anissana ask.

"Of course." He said curtly and bit back a small chuckle. "Shibuya would have a fit if he found out we'd been keeping this from him. You know how he is." He watched as the inventor let out a laugh.

"How very right you are." She agreed and, once making sure everything was properly functioning in the freezing device, swung the doors to her lab open. "I'll be heading out to do more research. Please make sure you close the doors on your way out." Anissana said with a smirk, knowing full well that the sage didn't intend to leave anytime soon.

Once Anissana was out of sight, Murata knelt before Wolfram and noted how the soldier's lips were now fully covered in blue. "Well, here we go again." He whispered to himself, placing his hands above Wolfram's chest. For the past few days, Murata had been making visits to Anissana's lab and, while no one was there, healed the blonde. It had become a sort of habit for the Great Sage. The familiar green glow embraced the ex-prince and, as soon as it vanished, Murata panted. "You really are a pain Lord von Bielefeld, you know that?"

The sage sighed and stood, staring at Wolfram with an unreadable expression. "I think Shibuya finally realizes just how much he needs you in his life. That's why I won't let it end like this, I won't let you end up like me." He began to walk towards the open mahogany doors. "That's why…_I'll _be the one to give up my memories."

* * *

><p>"There is absolutely no way I'm letting you do that!" Yuri all but yelled in rage, slamming his fists on his office desk. He couldn't believe his idiot of a best friend. Honestly, how could Murata be so stupid? Even if it was the only way to save Wolfram, the king wasn't willing to sacrifice Murata, not yet at least.<p>

"Try to understand," Murata said calmly, agitating Yuri even further. It was a skill the sage possessed that Yuri admired and resented at the same time. No matter the situation, Murata was always capable of keeping his emotions in check. "I have to be the one to do this." The sage gave a sheepish grin. "Besides, no one ever said I had to give up _all_ of my memories. I can simply give up the memories of one of my previous lives."

"That's not the point." Yuri argued, gritting his teeth in frustration. Murata just didn't understand, or, maybe it was because he understood that he was acting this way. No matter who it was, Yuri didn't want to sacrifice someone just to save another, there would be no point. "I don't want anyone to lose their memories, especially you, Murata."

Yuri was slightly caught off guard when his friend let out a cold laugh. "The fact is, Shibuya, that I'm not asking for your permission, I'm simply informing you of my decision." The king stepped back, as if he had been hit by an invisible blow. Why was Murata doing this? He just couldn't understand.

"But…Why?"

"Because unlike myself, Wolfram has a reason to hold on to his memories. They're dear to him."

Murata chuckled. "Haven't you ever heard ignorance is bliss? Who knows? Maybe forgetting will help me move on." Yuri stood silent, Murata was spouting nonsense. Move on from what exactly? The king didn't know. Ultimately, Yuri knew he had no say in the sage's decision making. He could only watch.

The double black gulped, slightly nervous. "So, how does the exchange work?" He asked, knowing that the procedure would have to be complicated.

"It's simple, really." Murata replied levelly, placing his pale hands into the pockets of his trousers. "Preparations for the ceremony, if you could call it that, have already been made. Ulrike simply needs to perform a ritual and there must be contact between both Wolfram and I. After that, the exchange will be complete." He turned his back to Yuri and opened the door to the king's chamber. "It will take place tonight at the temple, come if you wish." With that said, the Great Sage stalked out of the room.

* * *

><p>"So he's decided to do this himself, huh? Well, I can't say I'm not surprised." Shinou muttered as he made himself comfortable on Hells Fire in Frozen Land. "But know this, my sage, this is not the sinister darkness I spoke of before. No, I'm afraid, this is only the beginning."<p>

"Your Highness, the preparations are complete and I've sent two priestesses to retrieve Lord von Bielefeld." Ulrike said with a bow as she entered the Hall of the Great One. "But, are you sure that it is alright to allow His Eminence to do this?" She was slightly worried, though she would never admit it, that something would go terribly wrong with the ceremony. She watched as the king gave annoyed huff and toyed with his golden locks.

"The fact is, we have no say in the matter. It's his memories, therefore it is his decision. I just hope that it turns out to be a wise one." He tilted his head towards the sky, a distant look graced his bright blue eyes. His lips turned into somewhat of a cruel smile. "It appears we're in the same position aren't we, King Yuri?"

He turned to the entrance of his hall to see two shrine maidens carrying Wolfram in a stretcher. "Set him here." He instructed, motioning towards the alter he was currently on. The two nodded and lay Wolfram before the Original King. They bowed and scrambled off. Shinou swiftly gathered himself from his position atop the forbidden box, and knelt before his descendant. Ulrike approached the blondes, holding white, ceremonial robes in her small arms. She quietly watched as Shinou brushed blonde bangs from Wolfram's pale face. The king stood and backed away from the ex-prince. "Ulrike." He said sternly, causing the violet eyed woman to look up at him quizzically. "Do whatever it takes to help him."

She smiled softly and nodded. "Of course. And you can help by putting him in this." She said, holding the white robe up to the king. She watched in slight amusement as he sighed in exasperation.

"You're always finding someway to have me do work, aren't you?"

"If I don't, no one else will."

* * *

><p>AN: That's it! I'm really sorry it took me so long to update, I've had a really bad case of writers block over the past week. I also apologize if this chapter feels rough, I promise that chapter 6 will be much better and will most likely be up by Friday. On another note, if you thought Wolfram's condition was the main plot off this story, you're sadly mistaken! This story's just getting started!

A special thanks to reviewers as well! You all know that I love feedback so please hit that review button and tell me what you think, okay?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KYO KARA MAOH!

A/N: I found something quite interesting out a few days ago. Did you know that blonde represents a female and blond refers to a male? I didn't. Therefore, from now on I will be referring to Wolfram and Shinou as blonds. I'm also very sorry for my late updates. If you want a sneak peek of chapter 7, please PM me. Well, let's start this party! Hope you enjoy chapter 6!

Chapter 6: Ignorance is Bliss

Murata stripped out of, what he found to be, his dull black uniform and pulled the traditional white ceremonial robes over his slightly pale body. He found it fitting that even though Mazoku practically adored the color black for its representation of royalty and power, their color for purity was white. It was at least one similarity this world shared with Earth. He placed the golden bangles on his arms and remained barefooted as he walked through the temple.

His eyes flashed as he met Yuri's heated gaze. He could tell that the king was upset and he couldn't blame him for being so. He envied Yuri's kindness and his ability to easily put trust in others. The boy was so damn reckless and happy-go-lucky, that everyone followed him with little to no doubt. The sage sometimes wished he could be that carefree, wished he could fully place trust in people other than himself. However, he knew better. He had, in a way, lived longer than any of the others. He knew that no matter how hard you tried, tragedy would always ensue. He knew the pain of losing those precious to him. He had seen comrades bleed out on the battlefield before him and he remembered being utterly powerless to do anything but watch. That's when he decided to keep everyone at a distance, getting close wasn't worth going through the agony of loss.

Murata watched as Yuri bit his lower lip, Conrad whispering into the king's ear in attempt to calm his nerves. The Great Sage adjusted his glasses and mustered a smile as he glanced around him. Yuri, Conrad, Gunter, Gwendal, Anissana, and even the devastated Celi surrounded him. _Look, Lord von Bielefeld, everyone is here for you. They all love you, and I think it's about time you start returning that love in full._

"Your Eminence, I…" It was Celi. Murata couldn't begin to imagine the sadness she felt at that moment, knowing that her son's life was once again hanging in the balance. She suddenly bowed, kneeling before him. "I…don't know how I'll ever be able to repay you for this. I know this must very difficult for you and I deeply regret that it is you who must go through with this. I am forever in your debt." To that, he gave a genuine smile and gently brought Celi up by her shoulders.

"You shouldn't talk like that, at least, not until after the ceremony. Besides, it was my choice, I didn't _have _to do anything."

"You are too kind, Your Eminence."

"I'm nothing of the sort. Shall we go in?"

The sage flung the doors open and the group walked in. Shinou sat on his favorite forbidden box, arms crossed defiantly over his chest, while Ulrike and about five shrine maidens stood in a circle, but that wasn't what caught everyone's eyes. It was the blond who stood with Shinou that had all the nobles gasping.

Wolfram stood before them regally, now covered in the same white robes as Murata. He turned to the group and Yuri held no hesitation as he ran to the soldier. The king gave him a quick hug and smiled at his friend. "Wolfram! You're okay!" However, Wolfram's response was not what he expected it to be.

"Excuse me, but who are you?"

* * *

><p>Wolfram once again found himself in that endless black void and, to be honest, it had become quite comforting to his broken soul. However, there were times he found himself unable to recall many recent events of his life. He looked to his hands and let out a tired sigh. They were pale and cold. Was he dying? He didn't really know anymore. It was all beginning to slip away from him. He was barely able to remember Conrad or Gwendal. Sometimes, he even found himself forgetting about Yuri. He gave a bitter laugh, he couldn't even remember why he was here.<p>

"It's time to wake up, Beautiful Wolfram."

The blond turned to meet his ancestor who could easily pass for his twin, give or take their different eye color. He knew this man, something in his mind told him that, but Wolfram couldn't quite remember his look-alike's name. "Uh…" Was all he managed to let out. He watched as the other blond man frowned, putting a hand to his chin.

"It's worse than I thought. You don't remember me, do you?"

"I'm sorry, but I really don't." Wolfram looked up to Shinou weakly. "I feel like I know you, but I can't quite put my finger on your name."

"You may call me Shinou." The Original King said smoothly. "Listen to me Wolfram, you have to wake up. Otherwise, you may not live to see another day." He furrowed his brows, a troubled expression appearing on his elegantly wise face when his descendant gave a smile that, in a way, seemed twisted.

"I don't really care about that. I may not be able to remember, but I can tell my life was nothing short of miserable. If you don't mind, I'd rather not return to it."

"I should've expected you to be difficult at a time like this." Wolfram frowned at Shinou's words, not sure if he should take them as an insult or a compliment. "I'm just going to apologize in advance for this. Now, hold still."

"Huh? Gah!" Wolfram coughed with wide eyes as Shinou suddenly stuck a hand through his chest and vanished within the confused boy.

Wolfram woke with a gasp, practically jumping from his laying position on the alter. He glared thunderously at Shinou, who sat next to him. "What was that for?! Where am I?! And what the hell am I wearing?!" He snapped, annoyed that his ancestor simply laughed at him with a cheap smirk.

"At the moment, we are at my temple. A ceremony will take place shortly, one that will return all of your lost memories."

"But I told y-"

"Don't be a fool. Accept my sage's kindness with open arms, for it is a once in a lifetime opportunity." Shinou said, sternly interrupting the Mazoku soldier. "Now rise, our guests will be arriving soon."

Wolfram grumbled at the order, but obliged. This man was powerful and defying him would have you meet a fate worse than death, that, Wolfram knew for certain. "So tell me, who exactly is this _sage_? Is he your lover?" The blond watched as the Original King flinched slightly, pain briefly dancing across his beautiful ocean colored eyes.

"We were, at one time, but I managed to destroy it all. I wonder how he can go on without hating me after what I've done." Shinou cast his eyes to Wolfram and gave an uncharacteristically sad sigh. "Wolfram, you're still young and I believe you can change your fate." He turned away from his descendant almost shamefully. _A wretched fate that I, myself, created._

Wolfram turned as he heard the doors of the hall open. Briefly, he felt arms wrap around his neck and he stared quizzically into the black eyes of a smiling boy with the same hair color. "Wolfram!" He shouted gleefully. "You're okay!" The blonde stared blankly at the boy and frowned.

"Excuse me, but who are you?"

* * *

><p>Yuri staggered back, feeling as if he had been shot through the heart. "Y-You mean, you don't remember me?" This wasn't Wolfram, he knew that, yet it still hurt to hear those words come from his fiancé's lips.<p>

"Remember," Anissana said under her breath, catching the king off guard. "He doesn't know anything due to the poison. He's ignorant to everything, to others as well as himself." Yuri took slight comfort in hearing those words from the slightly insane noble. Yes, he had to remind himself that Wolfram didn't remember anything about anyone or himself. He watched as Wolfram's expression turned into a pensive one, an eyebrow raised and a hand under his chin. That was the expression his face always held when he was painting one of his, what some would call, abominations.

"I have a feeling that you're someone who was very important to me." Wolfram said after thinking hard, trying to remember where he had seen the double black before. "I'm sorry," He said sheepishly. "But at the moment I have no idea who you are."

"That's to be expected, you were poisoned." Murata stated matter-of-factly, stepping forward to stand next to Yuri. "You're looking well, Lord von Bielefeld. Shall we proceed with the ceremony?"

"So I'm guessing you're the sage?"

"You're correct, I'm the double black Great Sage of The Great Demon Kingdom, Ken Murata." He said formally and watched as Wolfram gave a brief bow of respect. He grinned a bit cheekily seeing as the soldier would normally never do such a thing. "Let's get started." He said and led Wolfram to Ulrike, warning the others to remain put. He was glad that, for this particular event, Greta was not present.

Ulrike nodded at the sage and soon both Murata and Wolfram were surrounded by five beautiful shrine maidens. Ulrike stood before them, hand sitting at her side. "Join hands." She instructed and the two men faced one another, Murata grasping both of Wolfram's hands. They stood as if they were getting married, hands joined in front of them.

Ulrike slowly closed her eyes, as did the other maidens. Following suit, Murata and Wolfram simultaneously shut theirs as well. "Hear me O' divine beings who exist within the realm of time. Free this mind from its captivity and thee memories. Exchange that which one cannot live to part." She chanted and both the sage and the soldier were enveloped in a black and red aura. "Reverse time and erase that which remains unseen to all but one."

Wolfram cried out as many images flashed through his mind, overwhelming him. Murata barely managed to open one of his dark eyes as pain consumed his body, tearing at the very fragment of his soul. _It's not enough. At this rate, it won't work. _"Wolfram!" He called out and the blond looked at him with a panicked expression. "Do you trust me?"

That was quite the question at a time such as this, Wolfram thought. However, something in him told him that he did, in fact, trust Ken Murata. "Yes. What does that have to do with right-" However, he was cut off by Murata crushing his lips down on his own with great force. Wolfram's eyes widened as he tried to pry the sage off. He could feel it, memories returning to him, the scattered pieces reforming themselves. In an instant, it was all over. When the black aura, vanished both Wolfram and Murata were on the floor, unconscious.

* * *

><p>AN: Ah finally! This was the chapter I had been wanting to write since forever! This, however, is what Shinou says _just the beginning. _Things begin to heat up next chapter with more Murata/Wolfram moments and Yuri's growing confusion. Don't forget about Adelaide either. As you know, I'm open to suggestions and criticism, so please hit that review button and tell me what you think!


End file.
